


Now Streaming

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Link, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: It's Link's first time streaming, and he's nervous enough to quit before he even starts! But some words of encouragement—and instructions—from a big name in the community help him out.





	Now Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have more, but BOY did I run out of motivation almost immediately. Sorry, guys. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

“Hey everyone!” Zelda smiles and waves to the hundreds of people tuning into her channel. They’re already flooding the chat—well the paid subscribers are; she’s past allowing  **everyone** to chat—with compliments on her nightgown and her hair. The nightgown is a bit sheer for their viewing pleasure, and her hair is piled up on her head for convenience. “How is everyone tonight? I hope you’re all ready for a surprise announcement and shout out I’m about to give.”

The chat picks up more, but Zelda’s eyes are waiting to catch a particular username. He never misses a stream, is some older guy who is loaded and helped her in the beginning. In the community, he’s referred to as “The King,” mostly because he can make or break a streamer, if he wants to. She’d hold out for the other notorious viewer, known as “The Prince,” but he’s not a die-hard follower like The King is. He’s younger than The King—she’s seen them bicker about their ages in the chat a few times, seeing as The Prince often calls him “old man”—and probably has less money. The King always tips her better, anyway. Zelda’s green-blue eyes light up when The King’s handle and message flash across the screen.

GerudoKing_Dom: Does the surprise have anything to do with the person peeking into your shot?

Whipping around, Zelda sputter at Link as he tries to dive away. He hadn’t meant to lean so close that someone saw him! But she has him by the wrist now and drags him onto the bed with her. Her camera and streaming equipment are safely stood away—camera the size of an apple and sitting on its three, adjustable feet while her laptop is connected next to it. Free of having to stay still to not jostle everything, Zelda tugs and yanks on her little brother’s hand until she has him cuddled closely to her side. Arms around his neck and chest prevent Link from escaping, although he wiggles like he wants to.  **He’d** been the one to ask her for this, to promo him on her next stream. But now, with his face pink and eyes avoiding the camera, she thinks maybe he’s bitten off more than he can chew. The chat on her PicoriLive channel blows up again, mostly with requests for Zelda to kiss and fuck her “friend.” She puts a stop to that immediately.

“He’s my brother, you animals. So stop asking. I  **will** ban you, don’t tempt me.” That done, Zelda hugs Link closer to make sure his face is in frame. “Anyway, this is my brother, goes by HardBoySoftBoy on Picori and his blog on Tingle. He’s soft in the back”—Zelda flick her eyebrows at the camera—”and hard in the front, of course.”

Link slams his forehead into her shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to drive the point across that she’s making a spectacle out of him.

Ruffling his hair, Zelda sits up again and continues with,  “I’ll drop a link”—she giggles at her own joke—”into the chat so you can check him out before he does his very first stream this weekend!”

There’s a bit of cheer and a flood of emoticons in her chat, most wishing Link luck, a few begging for his URL already. Link’s eyes dart away from it all. He’d been absolutely sure of this, had quizzed and bothered Zelda for hours on her set up, her schedule, her equipment. With nothing but time and some spare money before he’d started college, Link had amassed a wide range of sex toys and what not. That eventually led him to trading dirty pictures of himself for boyfriends and girlfriends. And once single—chronically for the past three years or so—he’d missed the habit and started a blog to post pictures of himself. Well, and the occasional share of other men who look like him—comfortably caught between fit and chubby. Commenters like to call him “soft” which is how he'd transitioned from a teenage handle on the internet—HahaFairyBoy—to who he is now. There’s not a great deal of pornography that showcases men like him unless they appear underage—unfortunate. But Zelda hugs him around the shoulders, squeezing him, and Link offers a lame wave to Zelda’s viewers. His traitorous eyes stray to the chat where quite a few viewers compliment him and call him cute. A few say much more vulgar things, but Link ignores them. It’s all a part of the territory.

Zelda nudges him and nods towards the camera, wanting him to speak.

“Th-Thank you,” he blurts out, voice breaking despite the 25 years under his belt. “I appreciate anyone who tunes in… Or subscribes!”

More compliments stream in, but Zelda rests a hand on Link’s shoulder to push him off the bed.

“Good luck, little brother. Now get out.”

He does. He’s in the way of her livelihood—performing for these faceless people, the same thing he’ll be doing soon. Link worries he won’t be good at it. This is different from posting nude photos of himself online. This is somehow more real, because the reactions will be instant and in his face. If people don’t like what they see, they’ll find someone else. Link doesn’t want to fill a niche kink for people or do things he doesn’t enjoy himself. But he knows Zelda does sometimes, just to rake in the subscribers' money. Her self-worth is like a wall of granite, though. It may dent or form tiny cracks, but it stands the test of time. Link feels he’s more like a piece of raw cotton held to a flame. So the next time he posts pictures, Friday night before his stream on Saturday, he’s surprised to find some new person following his blog and going back through his pictures, liking most of them.

“GerudoKingdom? No, it’s a pun, king-underscore-dom,” Link mutters to himself, flicking through all the notifications on his phone. “Who is this?”

He shows them to Zelda, and Zelda nearly smacks the device out of his hand.

“That’s The King! Oh my goddess, you haven’t even streamed yet, and he already likes you? Unfair!”

“What does any of that mean?” Link whines while his shoulders hunch up by his ears. “Who is this guy?”

Rubbing her hands over her face, Zelda clutches Link by his upper arms and shakes him a little.

“The King is singlehandedly responsible for the rise and fall of some of the greatest streamers on PicoriLive, Link. He’s one of the reasons I’ve been able to do this. He’s filthy rich and has a type.” She narrows her eyes at him and steps away. “Why didn’t I see this coming? You’d better not steal him from me.”

Link ducks out of her hands and squirms away. He knows she’s partially serious, partially playing around.

Zelda eyes Link up and down before asking, “What are you wearing tomorrow?”

Shrugging and gulping, Link squeaks out, “I didn’t give it much thought? I didn’t think it mattered…”

Zelda shoots him a dry look before brushing past him and welcoming herself into Link’s room. Link scrambles and tries to stop her, but her strides are longer and faster than his. She doesn’t bat an eye at the clear, plastic box on the floor, half of its contents of sex toys spilled out on the bed. But Link groans and covers his red face anyway. His dresser is her target, and Zelda helps herself to the top drawer. It’s where his underwear—daily stuff and the lacy things he’s bought for himself—and socks are. Rooting through them, Zelda turns at the waist to hold up pair after pair of panties to his hips. Link holds his head in his hands while she “helps” him pick things out to where.

“Uhg, this one has holes in it.” She pinch a pair of black underwear up between two fingers and scowls at him. “What, was this the first pair you bought when you were 18 and had to sneak them past mom and dad?”

“That’s oddly specific,” he grumbles from under his hands.

Rolling her eyes, Zelda drops them back to the drawer and hisses when she finds something she likes.

“The King will love this. Wear these.”

She throws a white thong at him, and it tangles around his ears and hands as he flinches too slowly to avoid it.

“The King? That guy who went through my blog and liked all my pictures? What makes you think he’ll watch?”

Zelda snorts and rips open the next drawer, full of regular clothes. That one is kicked shut, and Zelda moves farther down the dresser. She hums, pleased, and picks out a pair of short overalls. Why Link even has these escapes her, although he has the hips for them.

“This too. Dealer’s choice on whether or not you wear a shirt. You’ll extend the tease, making them wait for it. Wear something white.”

Groaning, Link holds the offered outfit in his arms. Head thrown back like a child in a tantrum, he whines, “Why are you doing this?”

Zelda whips around and grabs Link by the upper arms, shaking him like she’d done earlier.

“I want this to be pleasant for you. You have a bad habit of avoiding things if they don’t work out the first time. You remember how long it took you to fix your car after the mechanics laughed at you? How long?!”

Ears turning down, Link stares at the floor of his room and grumbles, “Two months…”

“Two months! And you doubled the repair cost because of it.” Zelda sucks in a calming breath and lightens her hold on Link’s arms. “Link, you can make a lot of money doing what I do. They’re a bunch of animals looking to project their desires on you. And I mean this in the least-gross way I can, but you’re cute. And they’ll eat you up if you do this right. Appeal to The King. And The Prince, too, if he ever comes your way. The King likes the innocent type, so if you’re nervous and blushing a lot, that’s fine. Also wear the overalls. They’re cute, virgin-like.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Link grumbles.

“I didn’t need to know that,” she hisses right back, eye twitching at the idea of it. “I’m telling you how to appeal to The King and set yourself on the path to easy street, okay? He’ll be there. If you ever get private messages from him, respond as quickly as you can. Whatever he wants, just do it.”

Link wines and mumbles, “That sounds an awful lot like a sugar daddy…”

Zelda shoves him away to search for a white shirt to complete the outfit. Some knee-high socks would look good too…

“He is, in a way. If you ever do what I do, offer a private show for whoever donates the most during a stream, he’ll win. If he’s there. He’s got nothing but time and money, Link. And if he wants to give those things to you, buy you things, then what’s the harm in letting him?”

“People do that?”

White shirt in hand—the one she could find without old stains or holes—Zelda turns to him with a hand on her hip.

“I have a P.O. box, Link. Why do you think I have such a thing? So these animals can send me things, because they think they have a deep connection with me. And if they want to send me free stuff, then I’ll take it.” She offers him the shirt rather than throwing it at him. “You set one up like I told you to, right?”

“Yea. Just wish you’d told me why…”

“The King will absolutely send you things if you seal the deal on this first stream. I don’t know why you’re being so… weird about it.”

Hugging his clothes to his chest, Link blurts out, “Because it’s weird! Appealing to a crowd is one thing. But catering to one guy, some stranger, just because he’s loaded sounds a lot like… like, I don’t know, being a rent boy?”

Sighing, Zelda clasps her hands in front of her and laments, “If The King were into having sex with women, I’d totally be up for that. Never have to stream again, never have to deal with technical difficulties, or the gross shit people send me…”

“Wait, wait, hold on. What do you mean by that? ‘If The King were into having sex with women,’ what’s that supposed to mean?”

Zelda steps closer to grab the clothes she’d thrown at Link earlier and dumps them on the bed.

“I mean he doesn’t have sex with women. He’s attracted to them, but doesn’t like fucking them. That’s why he watches streams of women instead. At least, that’s what he wrote as an explanation in his about me page on Tingle. If you wanna know more, you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

“That’s just… So strange…”

Zelda scoffs at him. “Sexuality isn’t black and white, one or the other, dear brother. You don’t need to understand it, just respect it.”

Link flushes with shame at Zelda’s reprimand and nods a few times. “Sorry…”

“It’s cool, just don’t be close minded, okay? You’ll be a better person for it. But anyway, wear this outfit. Even if The King suspects I helped you, he won’t care. Dont!”—she points a finger at him, shaking it a little for emphasis—“lie to him if he asks you… If I helped. Always tell The King the truth.”

There’s so much about “The King” that Link needs to keep straight in his head. Don’t lie to him, try to appeal to his tastes, answer his messages promptly, cater to his requests… Link groans and hides his face. Zelda is taking this seriously, more so than anything he’s ever seen, so he knows it’s important.

Blushing madly with his heart skipping beats, Link grunts between his teeth, “Any tips for keeping him interested? What does he like?”

Zelda smirks and crosses her arms over her chest while sitting on his bed, next to the outfit she picked out.

“He likes them coy. So whatever you’d planned, be shy about it. You gotta get good at teasing the crowd. Don’t start streams naked or aroused.” She grimaces while saying that last part, but she holds it together. “Uhg, trying to tell you what he likes to watch is kinda gross. Why do we have to be related…”

Link fights the urge to cover his face with his hands again. The only thing that saves him is this being awkward for Zelda too, finally.

Zelda makes a face when she can’t overcome the awkwardness of this and blurts out, “Just go scroll through his blog like a lurker and figure it out!”

Link waits until a few hours before his stream on Saturday to do just that. It takes Link about 30 minutes of blushing, pacing his room, and doing literally anything else besides checking The King’s blog before he gathers the courage to do it. He almost cuccos out again when the theme finally loads, and his eyes are blasted with his own pictures that The King had obviously shared after liking them yesterday. It’s odd staring at his face and his body on someone else’s blog. And somehow, the theme on The King’s blog compliments his skin tone and his eyes, making the pictures look better. He’d taken them with his phone, not some expensive, fancy camera—like what Zelda has. Link’s face heats up to meltdown temperatures when he scrolls down and his eyes catch on the tags The King had used for his pictures. The obvious ones are there, like a not safe for work tag, his username, his gender, and a few other things making the photos easily searchable later. But it’s the subjective tags The King had added after the useful ones that make Link lose it: beautiful, absolutely stunning, look at his eyes wow, his face is so cute in this one.

Stomping his little feet under his desk, Link hides his face in his hands and bites back a squeal. He sits like that, collecting himself, before dropping one hand to continue scrolling through The King’s blog. He has to make it past his pictures before finding what he came here for. Most of the other men The King shares on his blog look like Link—round faces, big eyes, that sort of body type caught between fit and chubby. Link understands now why Zelda had been worried about him “stealing” The King. Judging by The King’s blog, Link is exactly his type. Blushing, Link doubly makes sure his laptop is muted before playing some of the amateur videos people like him have made that The King then shared. He has a notepad by him like a student ready to take notes. It's difficult to do when he has to pause the videos every ten seconds or so. Watching porn isn't his thing, and he's blushing hard enough to make his head spin. Zelda had been right about the playing coy thing. The men The King seems to like spend quite some time just groping themselves through their clothes. They run their hands up and down their bodies, pinch their nipples through their shirts, and pet between their legs long before any skin is revealed. And when they do, oh boy…

Link is curious enough about the sounds they make to turn his speakers back on. These men have soft voices like him, although a few are deeper. But they’re all shyly vocal at first, trying to bite back their needy sounds. But by the end, they're begging to come, rolling their hips into their hands or fucking themselves harder on dildos. Link smashes the heel of his left hand against his own cock while watching. After each video ends, Link spends time calming down and checking any tags The King had left behind. His subjective tags on the videos echo the ones on photos, too. He compliments the men on their bodies, how they performed wonderfully, and that he enjoyed the effort they put forth. The tone and seriousness in The King’s comments give Link the impression that the man behind the blog is… kind. The King must legitimately enjoy what camboys and porn blogs alike produce, especially if Zelda spoke of him with such reverence. Sighing, Link gently closes the lid of his laptop and gets up to take a shower. He has three hours until his stream.

-

“You’re going to miss it,” Ganon sing-songs into his phone that’s pinned between his ear and his shoulder. “He should be starting any minute, now. Poor thing has the stream on before he’s ready, so I’m looking at his empty bedroom right now. So cute.”

“Ahhh, shut up!” Sidon whines on his end. “It’s not my fault some idiot decided to crash on the highway! I didn’t wake up this morning and say to myself, ‘Oh boy, I hope I miss this cute boy’s first stream today! Because that would just be the bee’s knees!’”

Ganon perks up at his desk as Link walks in and out of the frame. “Oh, he’s walking around, now. Mmm, cute overalls. You’re gonna kick yourself for missing this.”

Sidon tears his phone away from his ear to yell and smack his free hand into the steering wheel.

“Stop torturing me! You already hurt me enough with those beautiful photos of him, what more do you want?”

“Oh, and it’s cold in his room, so you can see his nipples through his shirt.” Ganon grins as Sidon screams again. Over his friend’s anguished cries, Ganon adds thoughtfully, “Can’t tell from here if they’re as pink as his lips or if they’re pierced, but I guess  **I’ll** be finding out, won’t I?”

“I hate you!” Sidon screams before hanging up.

Ganon cackles to himself while dumping his phone on the desk.

“Too funny,” he says to himself, stretching and waiting for Link to start.

First streams are always a novel experience for Ganon to watch. Everything about the cammer is tense, they don’t always know where the frame falls in real life, and the first ones are usually fraught with technical difficulties. Ganon bets that this “HardBoySoftBoy” will either be too nervous to come or he’s too young to have good control and will come on accident. He’s usually right, and seeing the pretty boy’s pictures, Ganon leads more towards the “too nervous to come” side of the debate. Still, he’s beautiful, pale, and soft around the edges like Ganon prefers. So the stream will be satisfying to him regardless. Nervous chattering from the host, and his little ass drifting through the frame again, has Ganon sitting forward to shoot the chat another message.

GerudoKing_Dom: You still have the camera on, sweetheart. We can see everything ; )

He watches Link jump a little at the chat noise going off. He must not have known about the camera being live, because Link yelps and jumps out of frame, trying to hide. Of course, the mic is on, too, so everyone already tuned in hears it. According to the viewer counter, though, it’s only him and two other people so far. The low turnout is expected, despite Zelda giving him a shout out three days ago. Free porn is free porn, but if the streamer is boring or just plain bad at it, why watch? There may be one or two people watching no matter what, any port in a storm, but Ganon is past that point in his life. Sidon, the infamous “Prince” in their community, likes to poke fun at two things about Ganon: his age and his connoisseur attitude when it comes to smut. There are just certain things Ganon won’t stand for, and he’s honest about it.

But on screen, Link’s cute little head peeks above the side of his bed where he’d hidden. Snorting, Ganon types out another message.

GerudoKing_Dom: No need to be shy. If you’re ready, sit on the bed and let us get a look at you.

That pretty face peeking just in frame blushes bright pink before Link obeys Ganon’s suggestion. That sends a thrill through the older man, but Ganon resists the call of his blood. Link hasn’t even done anything, yet. He sits prettily on his knees, though, and fidgets with a button on his overalls. Ganon hums and is about to send some words of comfort—or maybe coaxing—but a sigh from the pretty boy on screen makes him pause.

“Sorry,” Link apologizes while glancing up at the camera through his bangs. “I’m really nervous.”

GerudoKing_Dom: It’s okay to feel nervous. Don’t take it so seriously and just have fun. Pretend like no one is here.

Link blushes again and asks softly, “Really?”

Smiling fondly at his screen, Ganon types out: Yes really. You’re VERY cute, don’t even worry about it ; ) It’s not worth doing if you’re not having fun.

Those long, blushing ears flick up as Link smiles, saying, “Thank you, King. That’s more encouragement than I thought I’d get.”

Sensing a chance to help Link while also helping himself, Ganon takes a risk with his next message.

GerudoKing_Dom: If you’re nervous about pacing yourself while you stream, would you like instructions?

The adorable camboy jumps at that with a fist clenched to his chest and asks, “You mean like… guided masturbation?”

Ganon is thankful no one can see his awful, terrible grin. He means no harm to this camboy, of course not… But if given the opportunity to help the young man while also fulfilling one of his own kinks, why wouldn’t he seize it? Ganon flexes his fingers over the keyboard to collect himself before responding.

GerudoKing_Dom: Exactly like that yes. Of course I understand if that’s not your thing. And obviously if you’d like my help I wouldn’t sit here in the chat and do it. I’ll PM you. No pressure!

Fist still at his chest, Link nods his head and sends the locks of hair in front of his ears bouncing. He doesn't know that Ganon sighs at how cute he is.

“That… That sounds great! But, um… But only if you’re comfortable with that, King.”

GerudoKing_Dom: It would be my pleasure.

Ganon wastes no time in navigating to Link’s profile page on PicoriLive to shoot off a private message to him. He has to decide now how far to push Link, how much he thinks he can get away with. Obviously, Ganon won't instruct this cute boy to do anything embarrassing or disgusting. It's his first stream! That wouldn't set him up with a positive first experience. He might not come back if Ganon were a jerk about this. That's not in his nature when it comes to something like this, anyway. Telling people what to do comes naturally to the Gerudo, and it's extended past his social life into his bedroom habits. Telling cuties like Link what to do, having control over them—only if willingly given—doesn't even require effort from Ganon. He admits he's bossy, bordering on tyrannical sometimes. But if his partner likes it in sexual situations, who is he to withhold? Rolling his shoulders around, Ganon offers Link more encouragement and a request for consent on this.

GerudoKing_Dom: You should drag this PM window where you can see it from the bed. Make it whatever size you want, just so long as you can see it. And you're absolutely sure about this, right? You can always tell me to fuck off whenever you want.

HardBoySoftBoy: Thank you for this. I rlly appreciate it. And yes I'm sure! I'd prolly sit here like an idiot and turn everything off after a minute ;A; I'm trying not to be nervous!!!

“Goddess, he's cute,” Ganon groans to himself.

GerudoKing_Dom: It's okay, just relax. You don't even have to look at the camera if you want. Most of us like that, but you should be comfortable. Whenever you're ready, get back on the bed and sit like you did before.

Link reappears in frame after that, hopping up on the bed and shuffling on his knees like Ganon had told him. His face is pinker than before, blood climbing up his ears as he squirms in front of the viewers. A quick glance back at the view count shows about ten people are here now. Probably not Sidon, though, if Ganon’s phone isn't blowing up.

“Hi, sorry about that,” Link squeaks out. “I'd really like to thank The King for helping me. And I'm sorry if this isn't good for any of you.”

An outpouring of support and encouragement pings the chat, and Link holds his cheeks in his hands. Happiness and pride in his community draws up a smile on Ganon’s face. There's no need for the people watching this cute boy—for free, by the way—to be jerks about his nerves or the slow start. Ganon would instantly jump back in and tell anyone off, if they tried.

“You’re all very nice. Thank you.”

Sitting forward, Ganon fires off a few suggestions.

GerudoKing_Dom: See? They don't care. You're adorable and they're about to watch you enjoy this, so don't worry. It's better if you relax. Take your hair down and run your fingers through it. Pretend it's someone else if that helps. Get into it and pretend we aren't here.

Link perks up while reading that before nodding.

“Okay. Um… If you’re just tuning in, The King is sending me some encouragement. But I promise I'm paying attention to you guys, too!”

Ganon presses his hands together in front of his lips to control the rush of affection for this boy that tries to drive him crazy. He's so cute and eager. Ganon blows out a breath to calm himself and returns his hands to the keyboard.

GerudoKing_Dom: You're too cute, you know that right?

Link bites his lip at that while yanking his hair tie out. Both hands lift to shake his locks loose, and they fall past his shoulders. It had looked shorter in the ponytail high on the back of his head. Even Ganon lifts an eyebrow. Cute boy with long hair? Sign him up.

“The King thinks I'm cute. But I don't know…”

Link ducks his head while playing with his hair. He shuffles on his knees again, drawing everyone's eyes between his legs. The shorts on his overalls leave everything below his thighs bare. And what thick thighs they are. Ganon finds himself leaning forward like the rest of the viewers, unable to look away. Shivering, Ganon flexes his hands above his keyboard again and types out a new message.

GerudoKing_Dom: Spread your legs a little.

He knows the instant Link glances over to see the command, because that full, lower lip of his is snagged in his teeth. But he obeys, even throws a hand down to pet where his overalls end and his skin is revealed. Link’s confidence wavers as he shivers under his hands, and he throws a desperate glance to the camera

“I'm gonna throw some music on in the background. Not too loud…”

He’s blushing and already aroused when he throws a leg over the side of the bed. Ganon chuckles at the viewers in Link’s chat going a little crazy over a peek of bulge. They'll really lose it once Link finds a groove and stops interrupting himself. Ganon takes this brief break to relax in his chair and adjust himself in his pants. It isn't often that he actually masturbates to these camboys, girls, and the in-between. But he might with this one. Link ticks off too many boxes on Ganon’s “like” list for him to ignore how he's reacting to just this tiny bit of the boy. But Link pops back into frame, throws a pillow where he'd sat, and straddles it with a determined smile on his face.

“Okay! No more stopping!” He wiggles on the pillow and picks at the clasps on his overalls, tossing the free straps over his shoulders. “I'm really sorry everyone. I'm ready now!”

GerudoKing_Dom: You're doing well! Don't worry about them, they already can't get enough of you. Just close your eyes and relax. You're alone. Nobody's here to watch or judge you. Go slow and be as gentle or rough with yourself as you want.

Ganon goes for broke and adds after a split-second hesitation: You're a good boy and you can do this.

Link’s little head nods on screen, and he follows Ganon’s suggestion of closing his eyes. Hands in his hair again, Link shivers and murmurs, “Thank you, King.”

Ganon keeps his left hand poised over the keyboard while the other flicks the button and zipper on his pants. He might as well be comfortable for this. His phone goes off next to the mouse, and an arch of his head reveals it’s Sidon texting him. That's not important enough to take his attention off this cute boy, though, so Ganon ignores it. With his eyes closed and music playing in the background, Link relaxes enough to start getting into it. His stomach rises and falls at a slow, deep pace beneath his overalls while his hands runs over familiar paths up and down his body. The earlier hesitation and nerves have evaporated some, although when Link cracks an eye open, he blushes harder and shivers. The viewers chime in with compliments, urging him to keep going, to do more. It strikes a deep chord in Ganon that Link doesn't listen to them, that's he's probably waiting for a nudge from “The King.” Chuckling to himself, Ganon gives Link just that, also wanting to see him do more.

GerudoKing_Dom: Go ahead and give them a little taste. You're doing well so far, but keep them engaged. Your nipples are hard. Touch them.

Link does so with a little whine, smoothing his palms over the little nubs to excite them more. Once they're more obvious, he pinches both with his fingers and rocks his hips into the pillow under him. After a few pinches, Link returns to groping himself through his shirt. He holds back quiet, breathy moans. It gives the illusion that he's into it, but the tension in his hips and his thighs shaking under all that pressure are obvious to Ganon. He's still not relaxed enough.

GerudoKing_Dom: You're too tense. Pretend someone else is touching you. Imagine their voice in your ear, telling you that you're beautiful and they can't wait to fuck you.

That full, lower lip is snagged between teeth again as Link’s back bows a little. His hips are more generous in their movements, wanting friction now instead of humping the pillow just for show. Link drops his left hand down to his thigh again. Short fingers drag up and down the denim, constantly climbing higher and higher on that thick thigh. Link’s shoulder shake as he moans, throwing his head back like someone’s hand is in his hair. That's Ganon’s style, and he appreciates Link’s body giving him this gorgeous view. His palm slips over the bulge in his overalls, and his little body jerks hard against his hand. Head rolling forward, Link breathes heavily and whines in the direction of the camera. A blue eye peeks open, wanting more directions. Link's eagerness for instruction and his openness for someone to control him forces Ganon’s eyes closed for a few seconds. But he doesn't want to leave Link hanging like that, so the older man forces them back open to type out what he wants Link to do to himself.

GerudoKing_Dom: Take your shirt off and rub yourself through your shorts. You're doing very well. Keep it up.

Lip still between his teeth, Link bites back a giggle at Ganon’s unintended pun. But he does as he's told and arches his chest out while whipping his shirt over his head. A shiver shakes him, and Link wraps his arms around himself at first. His thighs squeeze around the pillow between them, and his hips never stop rocking into the soft thing. Ears tipped down and blushing like his face, Link covers his mouth with his hand before reaching down with his left. But with a hand over his mouth, no one can hear his cute whimpers and gasps. The chat cries out that they want to hear him, but Link doesn't even have his eyes open. The ping of Ganon’s message rises over the rest, and those blue eyes swimming in moisture peer open only for that.

GerudoKing_Dom: Get your hand away from your mouth unless you plan on stuffing it with your fingers. We can't hear you, boy.

Whimpering an apology, Link throws his right hand down to join his left. His left palm is already cupped around his erection still hidden under his clothes. Pale shoulders hunch towards each other, pushing the muscle and fat of Link's chest up. It's just enough to grab, and Ganon bites the knuckles of his left hand while mimicking Link and palming himself with his right. It's hadn't escaped Ganon while scrolling through this adorable boy’s blog that he's left-handed. It's just another eye-catching thing about him. Ganon already knows what all that pale flesh looks like without clothes on, with a fresh blush pinking some of it. But despite all that, Ganon wants this pretty Hylian naked and crying out his release, mouth hung open and body shaking. He'll be the one to coax the youth into it. It's difficult to hold back and not just order Link to get right down to business.

GerudoKing_Dom: As beautiful as you are like that, let's move on. Leave the bed if you have to, but take your clothes off. We want to see all of you.

“Mmm, but King, you already have,” Link murmurs almost shyly.

The rest of the chat demands to know what's happened, but Link bites back a laugh and moves on. Ganon doesn't reprimand him for calling him out. Anyone could check their blogs and see Ganon had shared a vast majority of Link’s recent posts—at least the nude photos of him. Ganon doesn’t bother muffling a groan as Link shoves at the waist of his overalls, falling onto his back a little to kick them off. He definitely doesn’t hide a groan at the sight of a tiny, white thong separating Link’s pink cock from their sights. He’s seen it already—hard and soft—but that doesn’t mean he isn’t eager to see it again. Plus, still photos can’t compare to this live interaction. There’s a wet spot staining the front of the thong, and since it’s white, Link gives his viewers a little tease of his cute cock. If Ganon were there, he’d hold Link down by the hips and yank the thong off with his teeth. Just the thought sends his own prick to throb harder under the heel of his right hand.

GerudoKing_Dom: Making a mess in your panties were you? And here I was, calling you a good boy.

Link’s long ears turn down a little as he whines, “I am.” Before the chat can revolt again, he turns big, watery eyes on the camera and asks, “I'm a good boy, aren't I?”

Ganon almost laughs at that adorable pout aimed at them. Naturally, the viewers—20 now, wow—all clamor to assure Link that he's beautiful and doing so well. They want him to take his underwear off, apparently. And who wouldn't? This has been going on for about ten minutes, now, and not much has happened in those ten minutes. Not that Ganon hasn't enjoyed it, but he knows he has a refined taste for things like this. Ganon shakes his head at some of the messages in the chat. Some of these people are complete animals with no sense of tact or how to play the game. Rolling his eyes with good humor, Ganon admits the error in his ways.

GerudoKing_Dom: I must concede, according to the other viewers. But prove to me you're a good boy and take that off. You're ready, been ready for a while now. Try not to come instantly.

“I have some control,” Link grumbles before sticking his tongue out.

GerudoKing_Dom: I'll be the judge of that ; )

That draws another giggle out of Link. It's hidden behind his right hand, but anyone listening catches it. Link is quick to throw his hand down, probably remembering Ganon's earlier command about keeping his mouth clear. Maybe one day he’ll put that mouth to use on the stream, other than talking. It would be a pretty sight—tiny mouth like that stuffed with something. Ganon tries not to let his mind wander and place his own cock in that image, but it's not easy fighting himself. This adorable boy would be perfect on his knees. Pants shoved down, Ganon takes himself in hand as a poor substitute and wonders what that soft voice would sound like whining and moaning around him. Would he even fit past those plush lips? A muffled groan from the stream snaps Ganon back to reality, yanking his mind from the red-tinged image of lips stretched taut around his cock.

During his lapse, Link had done as he'd been told and removed the thong. Now, with his right hand sunk into the pillow for support, the pretty Hylian strokes himself with his left. Just like everything else about Link, his cock falls comfortably in the middle between small and monstrous. The quality Ganon likes best is probably how the head flushes dark just like his round cheeks and long ears. He's seen from Link’s blog that too much attention to the head will make him come faster. Probably no one else watching knows that. The miniscule detail and how only he knows it excites Ganon. Another bitten back moan from Link diminishes that spike of pleasure in him, though. The muffled groan and the ones before had come from behind his teeth that bite harshly into his lower lip. Ganon squeezes himself and shakes his head at Link. Hadn't he just told the boy they can't hear him like that? Typing with only one hand takes some finesse, but Ganon manages it to reprimand Link.

GerudoKing_Dom: What did I say about blocking your mouth? Stop trying to be quiet. We want to hear you.

“Sorry,” Link gasps and flattens his right hand on his chest. “I'll do better, I promise.”

That doesn't make sense to the chat. But Ganon doesn't bother explaining to them. It's none of their business. They should be grateful Link is sharing this in the first place. He's a beautiful creature, so soft and shy but clearly eager. And thinking about it, such a generous boy should be given some leniency. Sighing to himself, Ganon amends his scolding, needing Link to know his performance is still enjoyable. More than that, but it's a bit early for Ganon to pile on such praise.

GerudoKing_Dom: It’s okay, you're doing so well. You're beautiful, boy, keep going. Let everyone hear how much you're enjoying this. Move your body for them. Let them see you.

The response is a needy whine as Link tucks his cheek against his shoulder. It's pink and ruddy with blood surging under the skin. It still thrills Ganon that the tint matches his pretty cock that's a mess in his pale hand. Link would fit so nicely in his palm, and Ganon knows all the tricks to tease and torture a gorgeous boy like him. He could show Link things the Hylian has never heard or dreamed of. He would, given the chance. But all Ganon can do right now is encourage Link. With Ganon’s guidance, he remembers to move his hips like he had before. It takes more effort like this, but the sight of Link fucking his hand is worth it. He's almost done anyway. Ganon reads all the signs—the boy’s frantic breaths, how his hips stutter shortly after establishing that rhythm, the muscles of his abdomen flinching under his skin. Tossing his head around, Link’s mouth hangs open as he groans and arches towards the camera. His right hand twitches on his chest, startling back to life like Link had forgotten about it. His nimble fingers pluck at his nipples again, and the sounds pouring out of his mouth turn desperate and filthy. Ganon picks up the pace on his own cock. He's not there yet, but matching Link’s rhythm with his hand helps pull him deeper into the fantasy of it all. He'd like to hold Link down with a hand in the middle of his chest, much like Link’s dainty hand had a moment ago. He'd demand the boy watch as he strokes his little cock and drags his tongue around the dark head. Oh, Link’s noises would be the most beautiful music Ganon has ever heard. Shivering in his desk chair, Ganon slows his strokes so that his typing hand makes out actual words. Autocorrect is sometimes a blessing.

GerudoKing_Dom: do you want to come?

The blond locks hanging in front of Link’s ears flop around as he nods.

GerudoKing_Dom: beg

Link’s voice breaks when he throws his head back and squeal, “Please! I want to come!” He bows back over, practically sobbing while his fingers clench and swirl over the head of his prick. “Pl-Please, King, I want to oh please…”

Ganon grits his teeth and tries to steady the tremor in his hand to tease Link to the edge.

GerudoKing_Dom: you beg so nicely boy I want you to come do it

He doesn't even have to order Link to lift his head. Shoulders shaking and spine arching, Link throws his head up and comes. There's no moan at first. But after the first surge of come explodes out of him, his lungs finally punch one out of those pretty lips. It's almost too loud for whatever mic he's using. Ganon has his own lip caught in his teeth as that beautiful cry roars out from the speakers on his laptop. He keeps an emerald eye open while stroking himself harder, stabbing the pad of his thumb through the mess at the slit of his dick. Link pants on screen and shivers with his hand still caught around himself. Those blue eyes flutter shut as his orgasm rolls through, all for them to enjoy. He freezes like that with sweat sparkling on his forehead and upper lip. The rest of him is covered in it, too, but Ganon doesn't have the brainpower to look away from Link’s blissed-out face. Mouth hung open to breathe, Link’s eyelids lazily slip open as he stares without focus into the camera. That does it for Ganon. Unfortunately, the old man bangs his knees into the underside of his desk when he jerks up and comes in his hand. The sight of Link’s hazy eyes still trying to look at them burns into his mind. It'll be great fodder for nights when his usual boys and girls just don't cut it. Although at this point, Link will be one of his favorites. He'd responded so immediately and so perfectly to every command. Ganon sags in his chair, sure that he'd managed to catch most of his ejaculate in his hand. He hums, shivers, and then sits up to check on Link. The pretty boy has already moved on to cleaning up his hand and body with a washrag he'd kept nearby. Resourceful little thing.

Still a bit breathless, Link holds his face in his clean hands and rasps out, “I hope that was good for everyone like it was for me. Did you like it?”

Ganon wipes his hand off while humming that yes, he enjoyed that immensely. Link can't see or hear him, but Ganon will be sure to let him know. This first stream had its rough moments like he knew it would. But Link brought it all together with that amazing orgasm he'd shared with them. The Gerudo blows a sigh out through his lips and stretches his arms high above his head. Leftover tightness in his back and shoulders worked out, Ganon rests his arms on his desk while firing off more tame messages to Link.

GerudoKing_Dom: You were amazing just like I thought you'd be. Well done.

Link blushes while glancing at their private window. He's still naked, still flushed with a healthy glow from his orgasm. But there's something he wants to say, and Ganon sees it in his adorable face and how Link fidgets with his fingers.

“I um… I'd like to do this again. It was fun! Um… I really have to thank The King for all his help. This would have been… shitty? Probably? I was so nervous. So thank you, King. I really mean it.”

Link’s sincerity touches Ganon’s heart. If he were Sidon, he'd send an outpouring of fond messages and sing Link’s praises. But luckily he is not Sidon. Ganon wonders for the first time since Link sat down and actually started the stream if his idiot friend ever made it home, if Sidon had missed it all. But Link smiling and clapping his hands at the overwhelming support sent to him in the chat distracts Ganon from his thoughts.

“I'm not sure when I'll stream again, but soon! You can, um, follow me here or on my Tingle blog. I'll announce when I'm streaming there.” He blushes hotly and reminds the crowd, “I also post pictures there. And if I ever open up paid subscriptions for Picori, my blog will always be free. So, thank you everyone! Um, bye!”

Ganon sits back in his chair again, stares as the ceiling, and curses, “Damn. Didn't get a chance to give him some advice for next time. Oh well.”

Ganon spends a minute or two in the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Hands clean and clothes checked for semen, he returns with thoughts of dinner circling. But a glance at the open tabs on his browser shows Tingle with a notification. Eyebrows pinched together, Ganon falls into his chair and checks what that hell site could possibly want. Those pinched, bushy eyebrows fly up towards his hairline when he sees the pretty camboy has followed him back and sent him a message.

HardBoySoftBoy: I rlly can't thank you enough for your help. That woulda been a disaster without you (*≧∀≦*)

Rubbing a clean hand over his face, Ganon chuckles and mumbles quietly, “These kids and their smilies. Sidon's gotta teach me how they find these things. Whatever happened to a colon and a close parenthesis?”

GerudoKing_Dom: Anytime. I meant what I said. You were incredible. If you're gonna keep doing this, you should definitely think about monetizing. No point in showing us everything for free right?

HardBoySoftBoy: ur right. I'll look into it. Do you rlly think I could make money like this?

GerudoKing_Dom: Absolutely! You're adorable. You just gotta get used to it and get comfortable on camera. That comes with time. You did surprisingly well for a first timer.

Ganon of course imagines Link sitting in his room, blushing madly and holding his face between his hands. The boy probably hadn't even redressed yet. Thinking along that line, Ganon sighs and readies an explanation and maybe an apology in case his attitude had freaked Link out.

GerudoKing_Dom: But I want to make sure you're okay after that. I hope you didn't mind me taking charge like that. Telling people what to do and being in control is sort of my thing.

HardBoySoftBoy: I'm fine! I would do it again in a heartbeat tbh >///< No one ever talked to me like that before. It was hot? Can I say that???

Barking out a laugh, Ganon shoves himself away from his desk while pounding a fist into the armrest of his chair. Of course this pretty Hylian would have some sort of submission kink! Or at least a preference for it. He's too cute not to. Now, not all soft and pretty boys like Link are submissive. That would be ridiculous to assume. But Ganon had pinned him as such, and to hear it straight from the mouth of babes…Oh, he would make a mess of this boy, given the chance. Head swimming from laughter and fantasies, Ganon kicks himself back to his desk before Link panics and leaves again.

GerudoKing_Dom: Everyone has kinks. Of course you can think it was hot. If it worked for you, then it did. I just happen to be the perfect person to play to your preference. So long as I didn't freak you out or make you feel bad by talking to you like that, then it's fine. Clearly you're a consenting adult ; )

HardBoySoftBoy: okay =3= as long as you think so. And it's okay that I followed you on here?? I don't wanna be a creep just cuz you were nice to me

“Oh my Goddess,” Ganon groans with his fist in front of his mouth. “How can one person be so adorable?”

GerudoKing_Dom: You're not a creep lol. And I appreciate your maturity. It's refreshing. I'm older than you and been doing this for a long time so thanks for making this enjoyable. A few of you really are talented.

HardBoySoftBoy: King pls!!! ;A; that means so much coming from you!!!

And Ganon knows he means it. Young things like Link, shy and soft, always need an encouraging hand. He's been a sort of mentor to these boys and girls more than once. And when they show gratitude like this, it comes straight from their soft hearts.

GerudoKing_Dom: You're welcome lol. I'll gladly help you however you'd like until you're comfortable on your own. Just send me a PM before you stream if I haven't liked or shared your warning post on here. I wanna be there every time you stream. Oh btw my best friend got caught in traffic and missed your stream. I can't wait to tease him about all the things he missed.

Their conversation continues light and flirty like that. Even when Ganon’s phone rings a half hour later—Sidon again—Ganon ignores it in favor of talking to Link. He’ll have all the time in the world to poke fun at Sidon later. And when Link chimes in with a worry that he's keeping Ganon from important things or bothering him, Ganon brushes his words aside. Reassuring Link stirs up something delicate in him. Normally he'd be skittish around **that** sort of feeling—he's 35, too old be crushing on someone 10 years younger than him. But he entertains it, sure that nothing will come of it. Link will eventually move on from him. For now, the Gerudo spends time making that deeper connection with someone who drives him wild and makes his heart ache a little. He might already love Link, just a bit.  


End file.
